


Work

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Paint, Butt Plugs, Chains, Comfort, Cuckolding Fetish, Established Relationship, Excessive Body Fluids, Extremely possessive hux, Gratuitous Smut, Hemipenis, Inflation, Leashes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Momentary paralysis, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hux, Praise, Pretend Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slight Masochism, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, and yet safe and consensual, not same, off screen tho, possible D/s undertones, really fucking awful people in love, sexual paralysis, they are really fucking awful people okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: My babe would never fret noneAbout what my hands and my body done- Hux and Kylo celebrate an anniversary





	

**Author's Note:**

> you are the one who made the choice to read this.
> 
> if you look at this and think, “but red it's 5k, this must have more than PWP” let me reassure you no. It is not. The tags really give you all you need to know.

Hux had always been a generous lover; he had even happy consented into any Kylo’s stranger requests. The ones that included things that people had always turned down in the past. It had taken years to build up that trust, but after a while Kylo shared more than just words and touches with the general. He let him into his mind. 

It was part of why they were such a good couple, they both understood each other’s needs, and they understood what they could give to each other and what they needed outside help for. 

Kylo himself preferred them to stay monogamous, but this was something that fit for both of them. Hux had figured out how to be cuckolded without losing control, or giving up his possessiveness and how he would give Kylo the xeno experience he had always fantasised about. It had always been like that with Hux, he would figure out how to make something work for both of them and then bring it to Kylo as if it was perfectly normal. Maybe to him it was. 

For their third anniversary Hux had set him up for private sale. 

Kylo’s own hands shook with excitement and nerves as he tried to do up the small silver chains. They made a delicate harness; there would be other cuffs that would truly bind him later. 

When he failed to do them up yet again Hux took over, steady as ever as he clipped them together. 

“You look perfect. I can see no way that anyone wouldn’t want to bid for you.”

Kylo was glad they were still in his private command shuttle and that no one else knew just what the two of them were up to. He was almost completely naked, his ass and cock both bare. If someone was in the room they would see he was stretched out around a plug in preparation for what would happen. A thin silver belt around his waist held up a see-through burgundy material that covered only his legs. The cloth was open on the sides and only closed around his ankles. Over all he felt more exposed than if he had really been naked. 

“Thank you.”

He dipped his head to avoid seeing his own reflection. Kylo knew what he would see if he caught it. His body was pointed from head to toe in delicate silver designs. The bidders that touched him would be covered in it where their bodies touched and the silver would smudge to make his own body shimmer. On his face the silver designs continued, and Hux himself had carefully put them around his eyes. His lower lip was the only thing that wasn’t silver; it was tinted darker to accentuate the size of it. Hux always claimed it was one of his best features.

“If you feel unsafe at any point you know what to do, I will have my blaster and your light saber will be under the pillow.”

Hux had gone through their safety plan over a dozen times, and Kylo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he heard it again. 

He didn’t stop in his flow of words as he attached the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. The last one went around his neck and had a leash from it. 

“You should see yourself.”

Hux leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his temple, gently as to not mess up the designs on his skin. 

His skin felt warm from both the knowledge of what was going to happen and from Hux’s attention. There was no way to hide his errection in what he was wearing, but he kept his legs open so that his lover could see it. 

Hux reached down and brushed the bead of precome off the tip before following the leash to the collar and giving it a small tug. 

“I’ve already picked the top three buyers; each one will get a turn with you to make sure you are what they want. They will be allowed to test the full service of your body. There will be a pause in between each one when they place their bid. If you need longer than that we will have to end the sale, but I have made sure that none of them will be able to permanently harm you.”

He said the words so gently but they were punctuated with a tug on his leash. Making sure that their play was safe was how Hux showed he cared. 

Once he stood Hux covered him in a cloak for the walk.

Kylo looked at the planet as they moved through the darkness, it was deeply wooded and there was small huts scattered about. Keeping the city spread out would make it easier to hide and keep the illegal activities of the planet from being discovered. It would also help them cover up what they were about to do.

Each step he could feel the plug moving around inside him, and sometimes he would slow down just to really feel the shifts. 

When he became too distracted Hux gave him another tug to keep him walking forward. 

They came to a small hut; there was a main room and two off of it. They went into the far one and Hux carefully attached the cuffs around his arms and legs to the bed. They weren’t pulled tight, but he wouldn’t be able to leave or move too much. He would be stuck on his stomach unless he requested to be turned over in between buyers. 

“I’ve set it up as a lottery, after a short viewing they will test you in a supposed random order, but I have planned it out.”

Kylo already knew all that, as always Hux was over preparing him. His skin felt too tight and the thrill alone was making him dizzy. 

“I’m going to bring your first treat in.”

One last reassurance before he felt Hux’s fingers on the base of the plug, slowly working it out of him. 

“I’ll be here, watching what they do to you. Show them how good you are.”

He almost purred as he let the plug drop under the bed. Kylo watched him walk to the door. He was gone for a moment before he reappeared with a bossk following him. The scales that covered his face didn’t interest Kylo half as much as the look of hunger and interest on Hux’s face. 

Kylo looked back at the man as he undid the front of his pants, and how the scales parted to reveal a slit. It was bulging and with little effort the man removed himself. He didn’t wait to undress or to prepare Kylo and he was glad that Hux had used the plug on him earlier. The man’s cocks reminded Kylo of a gorryl slug. Thick and soft looking. There were two hanging from him and Kylo wasn’t sure they would both fit. 

It seemed to be slightly prehensile and it moved up his thigh to push against his hole, already slick. He clenched in his excitement, but he couldn’t keep it out. It pushed its way inside of him, and burning he tensed against it. When it was forced all the way in he gasped at the way it ached. 

Although it was softer than Hux’s cock it was also moving deeper inside him. It was a different feeling. It would suction using the tip and then tense and stretch to get a little deeper, repeating the process until it was fully inside him. He couldn’t do anything other than clench around it. 

The bossk behind him made a pleased chirping noise before he felt the second one. 

Kylo swallowed hard and tried to relax into the stretch. He was still too tense, and he looked at Hux’s face to help him relax. He knew the general would never give him more than he could take. Even with how soft they were, there was only so much room inside his body. He could feel his hole clinging to it as it gave him no choice but to accept it. 

He was panting at the feeling of the second one tensing and moving inside him on its own. The man behind him hadn’t even moved his body yet, except to press closer as they entered him.

Kylo was already hard, both from the lack of control and the way Hux was watching intensely as his body was invaded.

Kylo wondered how he looked, his cock dripping below him as he took the Bossk’s double members inside himself. Both his clothing and the paint on his body unsmeared by the invasion. 

He knew his hole was stretched out whorishly, that Hux would love the look of it after when he was left gaping. It must have been why the general picked this alien. 

The second one had a harder time seating itself and he could feel that when he pulled back his insides were moving with it. He felt slightly dizzy as they both started pulsing inside him and rubbing up against his prostate. 

Kylo had desperately needed that to combat the pain and he couldn’t bite back the moan he let out at the feeling.

He looked over at Hux and they made eye contact. The general uncrossed his legs and let Kylo see the tent in his pants as he watched the man use his body. 

‘Good boy’

Hux mouthed at him.

A large hand moved to his hip and pulled him back just a little so that he could feel their hips against his ass. Then the cocks inside him really started to move and he was left panting under him as he wondered if he would even care if they did tear him apart. 

He was so damn close to orgasm, his whole body shivering as they moved against his prostate in an overwhelming manner. He had to use the force to hold back, to stop himself. He still had two more to go. If he let go this soon in the night than their fun would be spoiled. 

Kylo moaned out again, this time Hux’s first name, knowing that the bossk wouldn’t know what it was. 

In reaction Hux palmed himself and set the pad over his lap, sitting back in what would look like apparent disinterest if anyone else were to look at him. Kylo could feel the arousal coursing through him in the force, the way he vibrated with lust, jealousy, and the need to possess him.

“Not yet.”

Hux said out loud, an order not to come yet.

He let himself scream out as the movements turned to almost vibration and his thighs shook at the sensations against his prostate. Only a few seconds later he was rewarded as fluids rushed out of both of the members, some being forced out between them and out so that he felt it leaking down his furnum. The rest filled him, pulse after pulse of semen. It was unlike anything he had felt with Hux, the sheer amount of fluid and the feeling of it trapped inside him.

It was overwhelming and he was thankful that he could take a few seconds to remember how to breathe. 

After the bossk finished with him he felt him pull back, giving no warning that both of the cocks were going to be removed. He tried to stay relaxed, and for a second he thought he was going to be pulled apart. 

When the last one flopped from his body he was left leaking the semen, his hole already feeling abused and sore from being stretched so wide for so long. 

He wanted to come, his cock absolutely aching from what had been done to him. 

All Kylo could do was watch helplessly as the bossk entered a bid into a pad and handed it over to Hux. 

Kylo wondered how much his body was worth. He closed his mouth on the question as Hux ushered the man out. 

When they were alone Hux crossed the room and smiled down at him. It was one of those smiles that he had that bordered on cruel, it promised a lot to come.

“I was beginning to think you were going to come and ruin the fun we still have yet to experience.”

“Let me come, I can get hard again fast I promise.”

He meant it as a demand, but it sounded like begging in his need.

“After this one is a quarren. They have a slight paralytic in their fluids to help with mating underwater, you will feel everything, but if you have trouble moving don’t worry. There is a ridge on the underside of their cocks that I think you will enjoy very much.”

Hux pressed a kiss to his lips, Hux’s bottom lip tinted red from him. A hand hovered over him; he could feel with even though there was no touch, moving down until he pushed down and between Kylo’s cheeks. 

He was still leaking from what the last man had done to him, and Hux’s fingers slide inside him easily. It caused more of the semen to leak down his thigh and he felt it roll all the way down to the bed. It was probably the first marks on his careful paint.

“Look how ready you are, I bet you can’t wait for another person use you.” 

Hux purred before slipping them out.

That was the only peace he gave Kylo before he left to usher in the second one in. 

This one was physically larger than the bossk, wearing robes that would be easy to open.

Kylo wondered how he looked to it with careful silver paint and the thighs of his clothing wetted with come. He could feel his hole was still gaping, but he didn’t try to tighten it, knowing it would only force out more of fluid inside him out. 

Since he was to be nothing more than a sex slave, they wouldn’t seem to care for foreplay. This one undoing his robes much in the same manner as the first. 

He touched himself to fully fill out and Kylo watched. 

This one didn’t look so strange, his cock was pinkish and although the shape was different his mind could easily recognise it. What interested him most was the way that it was ribbed on the bottom. There were secretions marking the ribbed flesh, and he knew that would be the fluids that Hux had mentioned. 

Kylo could read the face as he moved into place, and Kylo spread his thighs willingly to show the man what he had to offer. Even used he was sure he looked good. 

The quarren seemed to agree and he felt the tip pushing against his already sore hole. It nudged him open as it slid in without much resistance. He was slick with come and stretched out, but he still felt every inch of ribbed flesh as it invaded his body. 

The thrusts started quick, suctioned fingers clinging to his hips and smearing the paint. The wet sounds of the thrusts and their skin slapping quickly filled the room. Kylo looked up again at Hux, letting out a loud moan as the ribbed cock rubbed against his prostate; he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Even misusing the force, his body was aching with need. 

Hux looked better than before, his bottom lip looking flushed from the paint, but otherwise still. Hux was like a statue, pale and proud. Even still it seemed like he took up the room. When their eyes met Hux casually stood, moving to the side so that he could watch the man enter him. 

Kylo knew he was a mess, semen leaking out of him with each thrust, the paint now smeared on his hips so that they shined with the silver and the delicate cloth torn at the hip were the hand was holding onto him. 

He couldn’t tighten any longer to give Hux the show he would want so he started to push back into the thrusts. There was no numbing in the paralytic and he could feel those ribs rubbing against his insides as the man fucked him. 

This one was so much more active than the last, grabbing his delicate harness that crossed over his back and pulling him further into it. The paralytic spread out until he couldn’t hold himself up, until he slid down to the bed and his body was fully controlled by the harness and the moments of the quarren behind him. 

The chains were thin enough that it didn’t hurt where it pulled against his skin. All he could think about was Hux’s eyes burning into him and the feeling of the alien fucking him. He let out a desperate choked sound as he came, and he heard a small tut from Hux before he returned to his seat again. 

Kylo was beginning to feel completely over stimulated by the sensations, but he couldn’t even squirm under the man. All he could do was take the thrusts, and move with the tugs on his harness. His arms were working, but he used them to brace himself.

Watching Hux was the only thing keeping him from using the force to throw the man off him, knowing how proud it would make him. It would also show Hux that he could take everything. 

At some point he started to make pathetic little noises, the hand tightening on his hip the only warning. The release was less than the earlier one, but still adding to the wet mess. He could feel it was thicker, and stickier as he turned his head to watch the quarren pull out of him. A thick strand of come hung between them until it was wiped against his ass. 

Kylo couldn’t move his legs to close them and as soon as the harness was released he flopped to the bed with his legs still open. 

He watched the quarren tuck himself away and enter in a bid with Hux. 

As the man left Kylo felt a water slide out of his eye from the over stimulation and he blinked to try and find some calm now that he was alone. 

Hux came to sit beside him again and he put his hand under his chin, tilting Kylo’s face up to look at him. 

“Do you need a break? Or would you like the next one? I really hope you can manage the last one, I think you will especially enjoy it. I think later we can both enjoy it”

If Hux thought he would enjoy it than he knew he would. Their needs tended to suit each other.

“Can you give me a minute?”

Hux nodded and sat by him; running his hand over where the paint was already smeared, giving him loving touches and helping him come down and stop shaking. This was everything that he hoped it would be. He was nothing more than a hole to these aliens, and having Hux watch as they used him only made it better. 

In the end he knew he would have to take Hux as well. 

The conversation that had had before this was burned into his memory with arousal. 

‘They can use you, but I will always be the first and last person you have inside you.’

Hux’s voice had sounded dangerous, like he wanted Kylo to know that he belonged to him. The memory alone made him smile. He wouldn’t make Hux wait; he wanted to reward him for setting this up for the two of them. As long as he wasn’t harmed Hux could take him after then all, while he was still dripping from the other people. 

“Your hole is a little swollen, do you think you can take it?”

Hux pushed inside him again, he couldn’t tighten or even move around him, and he felt his skin flush as Hux fingered him wide open over and over again and he could do nothing about it. 

“I can.”

“If you need to stop during I am right here.”

The reassurances were a part of Hux, he tended to push, but he never wanted Kylo to feel like he had no choice. It was one of the few ways he was able to share his feelings. Kylo appreciated it despite his need to roll his eyes. 

They sat there a while longer until the paralytic started to wear off just a little, he was still sloppy to move, but it was enough to wiggle. 

Hux gave him a second careful kiss before he wiped off his hand on the bed and went to receive their last buyer. 

It flew in behind Hux a terribly round little toydarian.

“I’ll be watching to make sure you do not damage the product before its sale.”

Hux warned, sounding dangerous and so very protective. Kylo almost wanted to send it away and have Hux now.

Kylo couldn’t tell the gender of the alien, and the warning only made his pulse jump. It didn’t look too large except for the abdomen that was rounded. Kylo didn’t find this one as attractive as the last two, but he knew that Hux wouldn’t pick someone without catering them to his own taste. 

His legs still tingled with the paralytic, and he knew he would be helpless to do anything but accept what it did to them. Not that his binding gave him much freedom anyway. Somehow that only made it more exciting. 

This one paused to speak with Hux a little longer, but he couldn’t hear them, all he understood was that they seemed to be laying down some type of terms of use. It was taking long enough that his mind was filling it what it could do to him. 

He was starting to harden again when it moved behind him. 

Kylo was limp enough that he couldn’t properly turn to see what was going to enter him; he could only feel it when it started to press inside. 

It was smaller than the last one and he was momentarily thankful for that. 

It was stiff, but also strangely flexible. The toydarian seemed to not be in a rush and slowly worked it in. It seemed to be extending from inside its body because he felt it’s hips against him and yet it was still moving in deeper. 

There was concern flashing in his mind as it kept lengthening and he was no longer sure if this was as safe as Hux claimed. He couldn’t even squirm away or move to make it more comfortable, his lower half still frozen.

He shot Hux a look, and waited for the reassuring nod in return before he tried to force himself to relax. 

Nothing had been so deeply inside him, and just when he thought that this was it and that it was going to thrust against him it didn’t. Instead he felt it swelling at the base and his hole being stretched. That was followed by an odd pulse and then the swelling started to move down the member inside him. It dragged along his walls as it moved deeper and deeper into his body and he was not able to do anything other than accept it. It wasn’t until he started to feel another one that he realised just what it was. 

Kylo felt dizzy for a second as he started to feel bump after bump traveling through the ovipositor inside him, the eggs moving deeper each time it seized. He started to lose count of them as they traveled through it. Parts of his body that had never been stretched before ached as the eggs forced their way into him. 

The first one left the ovipositor and he felt the wet slop as it made its home inside him. 

He was still trying to adjust to it when the second one joined it as well. It pulled out as they began to fill him. Kylo could feel the eggs stretching his insides as more and more started to find their sticky place inside him. 

Kylo could feel how desperately hard he was against the bed, but he couldn’t even rub against the bed under him to get some friction or tense his body to settle the eggs. He didn’t want to risk harming himself with the ovipositor, so he could only lay there and take what she laid inside him. 

It was strange to feel the stretch in his body, and he desperately hoped Hux would be able to see Kylo’s stomach rounding slightly from them.

She hadn’t moved and it was starting to ache. When it started to become too much and he was about to ask Hux for an end, or at least a pause before it tore him open she pulled back and continued to lay them as she slowly moved out. Only pulling back when it started to feel like he was about to be torn apart. 

He had long since lost count of the eggs and he was sure now that his stomach would look inflated by the amount that he was taking. This would mean a trip to the medbay to have them removed, and a full memory wipe for anyone who helped him, but as he was only filled with more he knew it was worth it. 

Kylo had never felt more well used in his life, his body filled to breaking with the eggs and come of the aliens that Hux had personally picked out for him. It was the best confession that Hux had ever given him, the care he took in making the night something special for Kylo. 

His absolute pleasure in the feeling must have shown on his face because Hux was looking at him with smug satisfaction and a hunger that made him wiggle his hips to get a little friction against his ignored cock. 

Slowly there was an end to the feeling and the ovipositor left him. Now that it was safe to really move he tensed and felt the eggs move inside him, one slipping out with a wet slop. 

If his skin wasn’t already flushed that would have done it. He could tell that Hux had interest in their little charade, his erection still painfully obvious in his jodhpurs. Hux hardly took the bid before he tossed the pad on the seat he had been in. 

When she was gone he visited again, his fingers brushing some of Kylo’s hair out of his face. 

“I’ll need clean up love, do you want me to undo the cuffs?”

Kylo nodded in response and waited for them to be undone. 

Hux was careful with each one, rubbing the skin where the cuffs used to be before moving onto the next. Kylo was still having trouble moving, but Hux helped him roll over. 

Kylo moaned as he looked at the slight bulge in his stomach, his skin shimmering from the sliver paint. The cloth was starting to get uncomfortable were it stuck to his thighs but he would let Hux remove it once he had finished cleaning up the situation they had made. 

“I’ll be waiting for you, be safe.”

Hux bent over as he had the last two times and gave him one more kiss. This time it was deeper and he felt his tongue lick over his lower lip. 

When Hux pulled back he gave a rare warm smile. 

“You look magnificent. I'm glad no living soul will ever touch you but me.”

With that he unhooked his blaster and left the room. Kylo closed his eyes and moved a hand down to lazily stroke at his cock. He kept his touch light as to not give too much, he didn’t want to come before Hux returned. 

Instead he took the time to tighten and loosen his body to work out a few more eggs to make room for Hux. 

He loved the feeling of pushing them out even though he was sore enough that it was starting to sting. Kylo began wondering what would happen if he left them inside him. If Hux’s cock would have broken them to make room or if they would have just been pushed in deeper. Realistically he realised that it wouldn’t be safe and kept working out a few more. 

Kylo felt Hux’s return before he saw the door open; he had that wild look in his eyes and Kylo smiled at him. 

“I can almost move my legs, you better hurry.”

He purred at Hux, sitting on his elbows.

Hux didn’t undress; instead like the slavers he had killed Hux only removed enough to free his cock. He was desperately hard and Kylo let out a moan. 

“I shouldn’t even put it in you, just finish over the last of your untouched skin.”

Hux threatened, his sing song tone belying his words. 

“Like you could resist.”

Kylo teased in return. His voice was a little weaker than he would like, but he was already so tired. He didn’t want to play around, he wanted to feel Hux covering and inside him. 

“Too true.”

With that Hux joined him on the bed. He carefully smudged the untouched paint on his chest and shoulder. He was so careful as he moved between Kylo’s legs and they shared a smile as he lifted Kylo’s hips enough to enter him. 

As Hux pushed inside him he could feel his cock bump up against one of the eggs and they moaned each other’s names like a prayer.


End file.
